1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a striking device for use in training in martial arts such as boxing and karate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The object of any striking device for martial-arts training is to simulate a live opponent. In almost every instance, better training could be obtained with a live opponent except for a distressing tendency of live opponents to become temporarily or permanently inoperative every time a good blow is struck. Except for this problem, use of a live opponent has much to recommend it, including an ability to dodge blows and to strike back.
Punching bags have been used for many years as striking devices. They move to some extent, thereby dodging slightly, but they have virtually no ability to strike back. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,533, 3,724,845 and 3,804,406 relate to striking devices which attempt to simulate a live opponent. Two of these require electric and/or pneumatic motors for operation. The third requires practice in a very awkward and unnatural manner.